The present invention relates to two-piece containers having a main body and a separate removable cover, and more particularly to a hinge clip attached to the removable cover of a roaster oven for supporting the cover in an open position on the main body of the roaster oven.
Roaster ovens used for preparing and cooking food are well known in the art. The conventional roaster oven includes a main body and a separate removable cover that fits on the main body of the oven. The main body typically includes a cookwell pan inserted within an outer shell of the roaster oven body. Handles are attached to the outer shell of the main body for ease in carrying the roaster oven. The cover is closed and rests on an upper edge of the cookwell pan during cooking, and to keep the food warm before serving. The cover is removed from the roaster oven during the serving of food.
A problem exists with having a separate removable cover. After the cover is removed from the roaster oven, it must be placed on a counter top, table, or other supporting surface. The cover is usually still hot and includes condensation and other food matter on its inner surface. Setting a hot, dirty cover on a counter top or table is not desirable. Hot liquid dripping from the inner surface of the cover onto the counter top or table could possibly damage or at the very least stain the supporting surface.
Therefore, it would be desirable if the cover of a roaster oven could be opened without having to remove the cover from the main body of the oven. In addition, it would be further desirable if the cover could be secured in an open position on the main body of the roaster oven such that any condensation or other food matter on the inner surface of the cover drips back into the cookwell pan of the roaster oven.